The Horcrux
by calamityalpaca43
Summary: SONG FIC: Ginny loves Harry. She'll do anything to save him. Even if it means to destroy herself. Finished. WARNING SUICIDE.


**Title : The Horcrux**

**Author: calamityalpaca43**

**Summary: Ginny loves Harry. She'll do anything to save him. Even if it means to destroy herself.**

**Warnings: Suicide**

**SONG USED: _TELL HIM ANYTHING _from _THE SLIPPER AND THE ROSE_  
**

**

* * *

**  
It was the day after the Graduation Ball. Harry would be an official adult in one week. And as his girlfriend, Ginny was supposed to be with him.

But, she wouldn't. She'll be gone. Away from her own soul.

Ginny took out her trunk and opened it. There was a ratted, black book at the very bottom. She picked it up and traced her finger along the inky hole where the basilisk fang punctured the diary.

The diary was the only memoir of that day - when Ginny was taken prisoner in the Chamber of Secrets. She can harldy remember it, but of course, she recieves snippets of Voldemort's mind now.

Harry didn't know. No one knew about Ginny's horrible fate. She couldn't grab the courage to tell any of them.

_Tell him that it wasn't love  
Say I tried  
Say I lied  
Tell him I'm unworthy of  
What he feels inside  
Tell him that you heard me say  
What seemed right just last night  
Simply seemed to fade away in the light of day_

It was terrible, being a part of the Dark Lord. There are times when she had conversations with him through her mind, unaware of the fact that he could be taking in everything around her.

And that's why she must go.

Ginny lay on her bed, tears now streaming down her face, thinking about Harry. She hoped he could find someone else to love.

She wiped her eyes slowly on her sleeve, and brought out a quill and parchment. She stood her quill ready above the parchment, her fingers quivering. She had to make Harry feel mad at her, to stop his pain. Ginny went over lies about some other lovers in her head, each one seeming more impossible than the next.

_Tell him of the countless other lovers I had tentimized, victimized  
Tell him of the many other times I played this heartless game, just the same  
Tell him what I really am is just a cold and empty shell  
Tell him anything  
But not that I love him_

A tear dripped off her nose and landed on the parchment. She continued to write over it.

_**Dearest Harry,  
I am sorry for what I've done to you, but I had to end your pain before it even begun. I..**_

The quill came to a stop, as Ginny took a deep breath. She couldn't do it. There was no argument - she loved him and she couldn't take sides. Ginny put down her quill, and moved to crumple up the parchment-

But, it must be done.

_Tell him that it wasn't love  
All we shared  
All we cared  
Make him hate my memories  
Make him glad he's free_

Without questioning herself, Ginny finished her letter in tears, placing it ontop of her pillow after she signed it.

She turned her back on her bed, opening her top drawer. Laying ontop of her books, waiting, was a sharpened knife.

"This is it," Ginny told herself in a small, nearly strangled voice, as she grabbed ahold of the handle of the knife.

She knew the only way to keep Harry fully safe was to destroy herself. She held the knife high, and plunged it straight into her heart, without making a single noise.

_Paint me evil  
Paint me cruel  
Say I broke every rule  
Make him feel that he's a fool  
For his loving me_

It was said that it was only moments later when Hermione found the small girl sprawled out in her own blood.

It was said that nobody found the letter Ginny wrote to Harry until the day after Harry Potter left Hogwarts for good.

But, one thing was for sure. Ginny sincerely loved Harry of all her heart. She would do anything to keep him away from harm.

And that is why she commited suicide. It wasn't because of her own pain, but Harry's upcoming pain.

_Don't let him know  
Why I must leave him  
Why I must go so far away  
For if he knew  
How much I love him  
No power on Earth could make him stay_

Harry recieved the letter Ginny wrote to him nearly a month after the suicide. He had to read it at least ten times, and still didn't fully understand.

For, how on earth could Ginny Weasley be the seventh and last Horcrux?

* * *

**THE END**

**Hope y'all liked it! It's a song fic challenge for my board, and I just have to put it up here too. **


End file.
